What If?
by snickers3275
Summary: Carlisle finds his romantic evening keeps getting interrupted. Charlie finds out the truth the hard way about the Cullen’s.
1. Chapter 1

_**[Daughter inspired me to read the series…old acquaintance inspired me to write. Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, and not me. Don't own anything. Not even the notebook this is typed on. If you enjoy what you read please feel free to click on that lovely button marked review]**_

_He ran his hand gently and slowly up from her chest. Over her perfect breast. He kissed where he had just caressed, and stole a glance up at the most beautiful woman he'd laid his 362 year old eyes on. Esme's eyes were closed in pleasure, a smile seemed to be permanent on her porcelain face. The candle light made her look more pale if it was possible, and more beautiful._

_Her hair in curled tangles on the silk pillows looked more golden in the dim light. And Carlisle paused to take in the beauty of her. The negligee somehow managed to barely cover her yet was still tasteful and screamed out part of her personality. _

_The colour, he knew she'd never admit to being her favourite. The dark pink almost resembling a purple, was made darker by her lightened skin. He leaned down and kissed her breast beside the lace that barely covered. The fabric met below her breasts, by a satin bow tied in the front, below that the lace continued out barely covering her. He moved up and kissed her gently. _

"_Your control continues to amaze me." She whispered. Her eyes opening, smiling adoringly at her husband._

"_Shhh." He smiled. "Let's not talk." He whispered kissing her again. _

"_Can you stop doing that?" Edward called through the door. _

_Carlisle groaned and buried his face in the crook of Esme's neck. "Not now son." _

"_I, have a problem." He called back through the oak door. _

"_So do I." Carlisle countered. He groaned again. "Don't go anywhere." He whispered to Esme. Kissing her one last time. He pulled himself away forcibly. Grabbing his dark blue robe that he had draped over the back of her full length mirror what seemed like moments ago at the start of their foreplay. _

_He pulled it on, and then stepped out into the hall immediately shielding his thoughts about his wife, from Edward. _

"_Thank-You for that." Edward nodded gratefully. _

"_Edward, don't take offense to this, but could you make this quick?" Carlisle held his hands on his robe, making sure it was closed, based on Edwards face he had already caused enough trauma for one evening._

"_There's been an accident." Carlisle realised his mistake, Edwards's expression was more of worry then disgust. _

"_Is Bella alright?" _

"_She's downstairs." Edward's answer didn't satisfy Carlisle and he started to walk down the hall towards the stairs. "It's not her I'm worried about Carlisle. If it was Bella that was injured I would have barged through the door. Lace or no lace." _

_Carlisle stopped, he had heard. "Edward, what is going on?" Carlisle listened for a moment, he had been too caught up in Esme to listen to the rest of the house. _

_Downstairs he heard Bella sobbing. Rose comforting her? That was unusual. _

"_Alice is with Jasper." Edward supplied hearing his thoughts. _

"_Where is ..." Carlisle froze not daring to ask the next question. _

"_Outside, in the woods calming down with Alice and Emmett." Edward's eyes were filled with worry. _

"_What happened?" _

"_He bit him." Edward simply said, Carlisle recognized shock being the reason for Edwards's calm and frightened demeanour. _

"_Edward?" he asked hoping his control could remain in check. Then he heard it. Bella sobbing again. _

"_Dad please...." she sobbed. _

"_He bit Charlie...." Carlisle looked at him like he spoke a foreign language. Then snapped into action, racing down the stairs to see what could be done to save his family and Chief Swan. Esme's breasts the furthest thing from his mind._


	2. Chapter 2

_**[To answer a question that was brought to my attention, no I will not be letting my daughter read this version, but an edited one. My wife won't be reading it either, and thirdly while there may be a fine line between being British and gay, as one reader was kind enough to put it. I am neither. I am English, and straight. At least that what my wife tells me... Thank-You to all who were kind enough to click that button. Feedback of any kind is always welcome. Please be as inspired as I was and feel free to click on that button again.]**_

_The white walls of the downstairs living area were meant in Esme's original planning to bring light and openness to the house. A significant contrast to the dark that surrounded their lives and the damp that surrounded the house. As Carlisle descended them, they seemed to remind him of more of a hospital setting then their original intention. The damp outside seemed to creep in through every crack it could find. He couldn't feel it but he knew it must be there to help add to the macabre feeling that seemed to take over. _

_The clichéd thunder bellowed outside, as he made it to the scene that he was fairly certain Stoker never dreamt existed. Charlie lay on the floor eyes closed, wound on his arm. Bella was on the sofa Rose embracing her. Carlisle took in the entire scene in a couple of seconds. Using his speed he made it to Charlie's side faster than a normal physician should have. _

_He knelt next to Charlie. His face was contorted in pain, but he wasn't screaming. His old plaid shirt was pressed into the wound, leaving him in his Mariners t-shirt. _

"_How long ago?" Carlisle asked, using the plaid shirt to tie off the bite, hoping to slow the venom. Bella had stopped sobbing and clung to Rosalie. Carlisle knew that seeing an attack of any kind, especially on her father was not how she wanted to witness her first turning. _

_Edward didn't answer just knelt on the opposite side of Charlie. "Edward, how long?" Carlisle asked yet again. He looked Charlie over and noted his fists where clenched. He seemed to be in pain...Edward still hadn't' answered and Carlisle understood. Too long. _

_He looked over at Edward, meeting his gaze. Thunder sounded off in the distance. "We should get Bella to another room." He whispered low enough for Edward and Rose to hear. _

"_I've tried, she refuses to leave him. Is there truly nothing we can do?" he whispered back, voice and eyes pleading. _

"_The venom's spread, look." Carlisle pulled off the bandage and the bite wound had already begun to heal, scarring over. "Edward, there's nothing I can do. He'll be one of us. We should really get Bella-"_

"_I'm not leaving him." She interrupted. Somehow sensing what they were talking about. "I don't care, he's my father. He won't hurt me." _

"_Bella, you can't know that. None of us can, until we –"she interrupted Carlisle again._

"_I'm not leaving him." She let go of Rose and seemed to compose herself. _

_Carlisle locked eyes with Edward. "What happened?" he asked wordlessly. _

"_Why don't you get your supplies, while I get Bella a glass of water?" Edward offered, going into the kitchen. Carlisle followed. The kitchen was just as dark and dreary feeling as the living room, minus the soon to be walking corpse. _

"_Charlie came to drop off something Bella forgot. He wasn't happy to see me here, when it was supposed to be just her and Alice having a sleep over." Edward reached up getting a glass for Bella. As he retold the story. Carlisle nodded; he had remembered hearing of how uncomfortable Charlie was with Edward and Bella. _

"_Then what?" he prompted._

_Edward sighed, and leaned onto the bar in the middle of the kitchen supporting himself up. "It all happened so fast." Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder reassuring him. _

"_Now I thought he wasn't supposed to be here?" Charlie grumbled, voice rising, finger pointing glaringly at Edward. _

"_Dad, he and his brothers just haven't left yet. Don't worry." Bella pleaded, attempting to move Charlie out the door. He didn't budge but turned to face her, a slight wince on his face. "Dad?" she asked concerned._

"_It's nothing, I think you just pulled and helped my stitches rip themselves." He glanced down at his arm. Bella looked at her hand, blood. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Edward. His control didn't flinch and he just stayed his safe distance. _

"_Charlie you should leave." He warned, tilting his head to the side listening for sounds of his family._

"_I'll leave when Bella comes with me..." he held his other hand over the small wound on his arm._

"_Dad what happened?" she asked concerned, attempting to wipe off her hand, forcing herself to look away from it. _

"_Oh nothing, I was trying to organize the damn hall closet. I opened it the other day and was hit by the tackle box. Today I got a fishing hook in my arm." Charlie answered hurriedly, "Now don't you go and change the subject." _

"_leave." Edward whispered, loud enough for them to hear. Bella recognized the fear in his voice. _

"_Come on dad lets-"she didn't finish as jasper and Alice came down the stairs followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Alice stared off for a moment then her eyes widened. _

"_Jasper no!" her warning came too late, as jasper flew across the room. Bella flinched instinctively and Edward moved protecting her, neglecting Charlie. _

"_It's not your fault son." Carlisle assured, the rain grew harder and thunder sounded. The storm outside seemed to mirror the one on the inside of the Cullen house. "Go tell Esme what's going on. Perhaps she can comfort Bella better then Rosalie." Edward nodded. _

"_She won't want my comfort." He closed his eyes for a moment. _

"_Not what I meant, of course she'll want you, but your control is almost as good as mine, I'll need your help for Charlie." Carlisle smiled a little. _

_Edward nodded a slight smile on his lips. "I'll send Rose to check on the others, they can stay downstairs."_

"_Good. We have a lot of work to do. This is not going to be good. Try explaining an accident down at La Push. And why Billy's best friend can't visit." Edward nodded and left up the stairs to go get Esme, not wanting to think of what was happening. _

_Carlisle stared after him sympathetically. He sighed and went out into the garage grabbing his bag of extra medical supplies. Thunder clapped, the storm was getting worse, and inwardly he hoped it wasn't foreshadowing what was to come. _


	3. Chapter 3

_As far as Carlisle could tell Charlie was in a substantial amount of pain. His fists remained clenched and his colour was becoming lighter. His heart beat fainter. He looked away from Charlie and to Bella who was sitting on the sofa. Esme's arms around her, comforting her. _

"_He's as well as could be expected Bella." He assured. She nodded. Esme's maternal presence seemed to calm her, more than Rosalie's. Alice came down the stairs, her steps light enough so only Carlisle and Esme knew of her presence. She gave a reassuring smile. Then came into the living room over to Bella._

"_It will be hard for him as is. Maybe you should get cleaned up." She smiled holding out her hand and a clean outfit to Bella. Carlisle shared a glance with Esme, a small smile that signified the family would be alright. Alice helped her up and pulled her up the stairs._

"_What do we tell the others...the treaty?" Esme whispered. _

"_Nothing for now. I'm more worried about Jasper and his feelings over this than anything else." He glanced away from Esme and checked Charlie's vitals or lack thereof._

_As Bella came out of Edwards's room she caught a glimpse of Emmett, Rose and Edward blocking Jasper in across the hall. Alice smiled reassuringly to him. Hand on his shoulder. He seemed if possible paler and more frightened. She remembered how long it took him to recover after nearly biting her. _

_She cleared her throat, loud enough for human hearing to hear. Everyone jumped, and moved to close the door. "Can I talk to Jasper?" she attempted to make her voice sound more confident then she felt. _

"_I don't think that's a good idea Bella." Edward swallowed, always the over protective one. She shook her head, remembering the attack. He had chosen her over her father. He did what he thought was best, she shouldn't blame him. _

"_It's alright Jasper, you won't hurt her." Alice smiled reassuringly. Bella crossed the hall and smiled half-heartedly at Emmett. _

"_I got your Bells." He smiled, arm draping around Rose. Edward rolled his eyes. She came into what she assumed was Alice and Jaspers room. She had never been in there. If there was a makeover night Edward always sacrificed his room. Further perpetuating, the belief that she was part of him. He voluntarily let her into his private space. _

_The walls were a chocolate colour, dark in contrast to the white bedding. The four poster held cloth draping that matched the comforter, the curtains and the orchids and art about the room. Little touches of Alice. It complimented the couple. His dark and brooding her light. _

_Bella knelt on the floor in front of Jasper. He flinched back into Alice's embrace. "You're not going to hurt me Jasper." She nodded. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you." He looked at her eyes filled with confusion._

"_But why?" his confusion spilt into voice, it cracking a little. What must have been a trick for a vampire to pull off. _

"_The one thing besides your stubborn brother." She glanced at Edward, a slight smile. "Holding me back from joining your family was leaving mine. You gave me a way to have both." _

_Edward smiled, hearing Jaspers rush of thoughts. He rambled for a moment finally settling on, really? His southern accent evident, in his thoughts. And his surprise. _

"_But Bella..." he began to protest. _

"_You stopped yourself. That's what matters. Everyone makes mistakes." She smiled again; Edward found it hard to tell if it was to reassure him or herself. He desperately wanted to be able to read her thoughts. In moments like this to find out if she was really sincere. Or upset with him. _

_Bella swallowed, and reached her hand out. Placing in gently on Jaspers. She glanced at Alice quickly who smiled. _

"_I just hope your father feels the same way." Jasper managed. Not fully accepting Bella's confidence as his own. _

"_We'll find out soon," Edward looked back toward the stairs. _

"_Edward!" Carlisle shouted. _


End file.
